residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter-Killer
"So you guys have create a Hunter designed to kill a Hunter. That's ironic." -Alex when hearing about a Hunter-Killer Overview With the wild success of their Tyrant lines and the fact that these new models could reproduce and produce Tyrant class children, Gene Tech, knew that there would have to be a weapon designed to hunt down and destroy them. Known as the Hunter Omega or Hunter-Killer (HO or HK for short), these Hunters were designed to be capable of quickly dispatcing with their much more powerful adversary with a single lethal concotion: P-Epsilon. Overall, the Hunter Omega is simply a two inch taller version of the Hunter III but it can quickly develop into a larger mroe powerful forms. A cyborg by nature, the claws of a Hunter Omega are metal with microscopic needles that are capable of releasing a liquid form of P-Epsilon. Tubes from these claws run underneath the skin to the elbow and up to teh back where the two internal tanks are contained. P-Epsilon is a potent toxin designed specifically to kill off BOWs should they go out of control. Due to the potental for this problem, Gene Tech engineered that all of its products, including Hunter Omegas ironcially enough, would be highly susceptible to this gas or liquid, which works to break down the cell members an infected host. Forms An HK functions in a very similar manner to a Hunter III except being taller and more resilient. Its main weakness is the two tanks that hold the P-Epsilon liquid due to their own suseptibility to the toxin. Another supposed weak spot is a metal plate covering its heart but this is its own limiter. Like a Tyrant, HKs have a limiter that allows them to go toe to to better with a Tyrant. Second Form The "second form" is a upgraded version of the HK that has grown several inches and has much longer arms and claws which have extended to their full length. This form is much stronger and can now throw Tyrants around while staying out of reach due to their longer arms and claws. The can move around on all fours similar to an ape which makes them faster. They prefer to not crawl on the walls and ceiling like thier "normal" brethern and Hunter III and now charge head on as they can take the damage. Third Form Depending on how they're fought, A HK may not have a "third form" and can go directly into this. This form is formed when the P-Epsilon cansiters are destroyed and the creature begins to break down. Gene Tech has learned the hard way that the Zeus Virus used to form their Tyrants and HKs will react defensively to resist the toxin. This "resistance" is simply creating trillions of extra cells, more cells than the toxin can kill. This causes the cybernetic implants to be rejected and are literally thrown out of the body. From here the HK grows to immense size, towering over most. This form looks much like the second form but is completely organic and in a potentially devastating rage. This rage is undying and it will go through any length to destroy its foes or whoever gets in its way. It is capable of lifting up cars and even some trucks to use as projectiles to destroy its targets. Now, thankfully this rabid form is very rare and only one has been reported. Category:Creatures